Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 7
Celadon City Celadon City is huge. It is a very rich, populous town with several areas to explore. You may at first notice that there are some s loitering around. Unfortunately, they might be up to something… Southwest from the Pokémon Center is the Game Corner. The smaller building to the right of it is where you exchange your coins for prizes. We'll go there in a bit. If you go south of the Game Corner and to the east, you'll see some houses. The second house (the first one with a door) is a restaurant. Talk to the guy in the upper left corner and he'll give you a . Now you can start collecting coins at the Game Corner. If you head west from the Pokémon Center, you'll come across a very large building. This is the Celadon Mansion. On the first floor, you'll see an old lady, who, if talked to, will give you some . You can give that to the guards inside the gate that are preventing you from going to Saffron City. We will do that later. Exit the Mansion, and go back to the Pokémon Center. Make sure you have an open spot in your party. On the immediate right side of the Pokémon Center is a small gap. Head up and left, and you can enter the back of the Mansion. Keep climbing the stairs, all the way to the top. You'll find yourself in a room with a . He doesn't say anything of importance, but you can find a Poké Ball on his table that contains an . Exit the Mansion. Once outside, head all the way left to find an . Go back down. Go past the Pokémon Center and the Mansion and you'll soon be at the Celadon Department Store. This is one of the many department stores found in the main Pokémon games. Head inside. This massive store has five floors and a rooftop area. The prices for all floors are as follows: The third floor doesn't have any shops, but there is a Move Tutor here that will teach one of your Pokémon if you want. On the rooftop, there are some Vending Machines. Buy one of each drink: a , a , and a . Talk to the little girl, and you can give her a drink in exchange for a TM. For the Fresh Water, she gives ; for Soda Pop, she gives ; and Lemonade gets you . Stalk up on drinks if you want. You don't have the HM for yet, but when you do, you can surf across the little pond to find an old man who will act as a Move Tutor, and teach one of your Pokémon . is a good Pokémon for that, but chances are you don't have one yet. Now you can head for the Gym. Celadon Gym |- | |} |} |} |} So if you couldn't already tell, this Gym specializes is Pokémon. or a Pokémon like should do really well here. Most Pokémon here are also part , so moves might be a good idea, if you have any. This Gym also has some trees that are required to cut down, so bring someone that knows . A lot of the trainers here start using s during their battles if their Pokémon get too weak. Eventually, you'll reach the Gym Leader, Erika. She can be sort of hard if you don't have the right Pokémon. If you have a / from , it may also come in handy. Make sure to bring some s, s, s, etc. as Erika will use status-inflicting moves like , , and . After defeating her, she hands you the , as well as . Also, the move can be used outside of battle. Head out of the Gym and head to the Game Corner. Game Corner There are several hidden coins scattered around here. Use your to help you look. You can also purchase coins here at the top left. All of these coins will be stored in your that you received earlier. Next door in the smaller building, there are some prizes you can receive by using your coins. Some are rare Pokémon, or others, such as , that can only be received here. Back inside the Game Corner, go up to the top and to the right. There is a blocking a poster. You have to battle him. He goes to inform his boss about you, leaving the poster exposed. There is a secret button behind the poster. Press it, and a hidden stairwell appears. Head down, and you'll be at the secret Rocket Hideout. Rocket Hideout B1F= , B1F]] |-| B2F= |-| B3F= |-| B4F= The main goal of this place is to get to the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni. There is a key that you need to get to him. On the first floor, head down and right. You can fight a there. Now head left to find another Grunt. Go down into the room below to find an . Also, in-between the rooms, there are six potted plants. The bottom right one has a hidden . Head north and go down the stairs. Once there, you'll pass another Rocket Grunt. This is the first area in the game with spin tiles. You step on one, and you'll head the direction it says until you hit a stop tile. The maze goes as follows: Take the first spin tile that's pointing west. Head right and the spin tiles will take you up. Go back one square and you can collect a . Head west back to the stop tile and go clockwise, around the spin tiles, and in the upper right corner you can find an . Go back to the stop tile and take the east-facing spin tile. There is an item that contains . Go to the downwards-pointing tile which will bring you right to a stop. Head east and the spinners will take you to the next stopper. Go west and they'll take you down. From here, take the bottom spin tile. This will take you to a . You'll have to go around again to get back to where you were, but then once there, take the top spin tile and head down. Then you'll finally reach the stairs going up. There is a Rocket Grunt in the room you came to. Right above him is another Grunt. There is a in the upper left corner of the room. Head back down the stairs, take a few spin tiles north, and head down again. Directly south of the stairs is another Grunt. In the room below him is . Head up by the machine in the upper left corner and you can find a hidden . Head down and around and you'll see more spin tiles. Take the first downwards-pointing tile and collect the nearby . Head back up and take the left-pointing tile. Head down to the right arrow then backtrack a little and take the middle right arrow. Head down and you'll be face-to-face with another Grunt. After defeating him, head down and collect the nearby . This will raise the power of one Pokémon's moves by a little. Head down the stairs. To the immediate left is a . Head up and into the other room. Collect the and then face another Grunt. This one is required to defeat. He drops the . This will allow you access to the elevator. Go back up to B2F. Go through the maze again and then take the elevator. Take it down to B4F, but you'll be on the side that was previously unreachable. Go left and collect the from the table. Then go back and head north. You'll have to defeat the two Grunts guarding the door. You have to actually speak with them to engage battle. Enter the final room and you'll be face-to-face with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket himself. He will battle you after a brief conversation. Upon defeat, he will disappear and drop the . Now you can get through the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. In the plants by Giovanni's seat are a and a . Use an if you want, and you'll end up back in Celadon City. Celadon City Now that all of that has been taken care of, we need to go back to Lavender Town. You can now go through the gate and give the to the guards, and cut through Saffron City. We won't be covering just yet, but later. Or you could just go back through the Underground Path, which will also lead back to . Either way, just head back east from to get back to Lavender Town, and head into Pokémon Tower. Lavender Town Pokémon Tower 1F= |-| 2F= |-| 3F= |-| 4F= |-| 5F= |-| 6F= |-| 7F= There is nothing significant on the first floor, so go up the stairs to the second floor. Go up a little and you'll meet up with Blue again. He will battle you. If you chose Bulbasaur= |-| If you chose Charmander= |-| If you chose Squirtle= He walks away after defeat. Nothing else new. There's nothing else on this floor, so head west and take the stairs up. There are a couple s here you can face. Right above Channeler Hope is an . Head up to the next floor. There are several more Channelers here. Right below the first one is an . Below her is a and up from that is an . Take the stairs up. There are a few more Channelers to defeat. However, on this floor there is a Channeler in the center that has not been possessed by ghosts. By walking on the bluish area, called the purified and protected zone, it will heal your Pokémon. There is a right above her. This will help repel wild Pokémon. Collect the right below her, then take the stairs up. There are some last Channelers you can defeat. Below her is an . Go left and down, and there is a . Now, as you approach the stairs, you will be stopped. The battle is that of a real ghost. However, the reveals the ghost as a . You can battle it, but you cannot capture it. It will dodge . Once you defeat it, it will calm down and the spirit of Cubone's mother will depart into the afterlife. Head up the stairs. This floor is guarded by three Team Rocket members, which you have to defeat. Once they have all been defeated, speak to Mr. Fuji at the top. Once your conversation is over, he automatically brings you to his house back in Lavender Town. If you speak with him again, he'll give you the , which will allow you to wake up the two that are west of and south of . If you go all the way back up to where Mr. Fuji was standing, you can find a hidden . Once done here, head back to Celadon City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen